narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shira
Allgemeines Shira ist ein Shinobi aus Sunagakure und in einem Team mit Sen und Yome. Erscheinung Shira ist ein junger, muskulöser Mann mit grauem, relativ kurzem Haar und braunen Augen. Sein trainierter Körper ist von mehreren Narben geziert, wovon er sogar eine am Kinn und eine längere an seinem Hals hat. Er trägt ein dunkelgrünes Shirt und eine graue Hose, abgerundet wird sein Outfit durch eine Bernstein-Kette in der Form eines Tomoe. Charakter Wie sein Äußeres bereits vermuten lässt, hat er schon einiges erlebt. Er war stark genug, um Rock Lee mit nur einem Arm aufzuhalten und so kam es zu einem Gespräch zwischen den beiden, bei dem sich herausstellte, dass Shira eine sehr ernste Persönlichkeit ist. Des Weiteren ist er Gaara sehr verbunden und will ihm auf jeden Fall sein Können beweisen. In dessen Gegenwart verhält Shira sich stets sehr höflich, was von großem Respekt und guten Manieren zeugt. Ebenfalls prägend für seine Persönlichkeit ist sein großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein, da er sich, obwohl er verhasst war, stets um seine Kameraden in Suna sorgte. Dazu kommt seine große Sorge um seine kranken Eltern, weswegen er sogar überlegte, weit weg an die nördlichen Landesgrenzen zu ziehen, um bei ihnen sein zu können. Vermutlich ist Shira zudem intelligenter als er auf den ersten Blick scheint, denn er erfand ganz alleine zwei vollkommen neue Kampf-Stile, die er fehlerfrei beherrscht und mit großer Präzision im Kampf einsetzen kann, was von großem Durchhaltevermögen zeugt. Als Kind hingegen war er wenig selbstbewusst und räumte schnell das Feld, wenn er merkte, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht war. Handlung Vergangenheit thumb|left|Als Kind wurde er von anderen ausgestoßen Shira hat schon einiges erlebt und sein dadurch entstandenes Können stellte er unter anderem unter Beweis, als er Gaara, in seiner neuen Position als Kazekage half, sein Tai-Jutsu zu optimieren, was davon zeugt, dass er sehr versiert in Tai-Jutsu ist. Trotz allem wurde er erst kurz vor den neuen Chunin-Prüfungen überhaupt offiziell zum Shinobi, weil er - wie Lee - keinerlei Talent für Nin-Jutsu und Gen-Jutsu besitzt. Gaara schaffte die Regel des Yondaime Kazekage ab, die es Leuten wie Shira verbot, Ninja zu werden. Er galt als Außenseiter, lediglich seine Kameradinnen Sen und Yome bemerkten, wie Shira unter dem Verhalten der anderen Kinder leidete und wie sehr er sich immer wieder anstrengte, um Ninja werden zu können. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in seiner Vergangenheit, wahrscheinlich zwischen seiner offiziellen Ernennung zum Ninja und der Teilnahme an den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen, erkrankten seine Eltern, was ihn sich stets sorgen ließ. Neue Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Während den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen nahm er an dem ersten Teil dieser, der schriftlichen Prüfung, in Konohagakure teil, welche auch von der Hauptstadt seines Heimatlandes gesponsert wurde. Anschließend begab er sich mit seinen Teamkameraden zurück nach Suna, um dort am zweiten Teil der Prüfung teilzunehmen. Danach plante er, einem Bataillon des Wind-Reiches beizutreten, das die nördlichen Landesgrenzen bewacht. Da sein Heimatdorf nahe dieses Bataillons liegt und er sich um seine kranken Eltern kümmern wollte, vermutete er auch, dass sein Kampf mit Lee sein letzter sein würde. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Shira wendet Shichi Tenkohou an Shira besitzt weder Talent für Nin-Jutsu, noch für Gen-Jutsu. Jedoch wurde er durch seine vielen Erfahrungen immer besser im Tai-Jutsu, bis er sogar stark genug war, um Gaara zu trainieren, da dieser aufgrund seiner Sand-Abwehr nicht viel Erfahrung mit Nahkämpfen hatte. Wie sich während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zeigte, war er auch stark genug, um gegen Lee als ebenbürtiger Tai-Jutsu-Kämpfer anzutreten. Ebenfalls war er gut genug, um Nejis Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou abzuwehren, was eine erstaunliche Leistung ist. Während seines Kampfes mit Lee offenbarte sich, dass er nicht nur seine eigene, abgeänderte Methode der Hachimon Tonkou erfand, sondern auch einen ganz eigenen Kampfstil, den Muon no Ken, entwarf, mit dem er lautlos kämpfen kann. Techniken *'Muon no Ken' *'Shichi Tenkohou' Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Shira' Theorie *Sen behauptet über sich und Yome, dass Gaara "der kleine Bruder von Temari ist, mit der wir als Kinder immer gespielt haben"Naruto Shippuuden Episode 400 (Zitat von Sen). Kinder spielen normalerweise mit gleichaltrigen. Da Shira mit Sen und Yome in einem Team ist und Teamkameraden in einem Genin-Team immer aus gleichaltrigen bestehen, kann vermutet werden, dass sich Shira ebenfalls im Alter von Temari befindet, also 17-18 Jahre alt ist. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Filler) Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna